


Golden Cosmos

by combatbaby



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Awkwardness, Dacryphilia, Differing Anatomy, M/M, Outburst kink, Sticky, Tears, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/pseuds/combatbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as some name calling, how did it end up here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Sunstreaker had begun teasing him in the corridors of the Ark, Cosmos had assumed he was just being an aft. When Sideswipe had begun joining in he'd gotten a bit angry at the pair. And when a week later they'd managed to corner him and had stepped up their verbal abuse to the point that he's nearly started crying, Cosmos was extremely grateful that Blaster was just around the next corner when he'd commed for help. It'd only taken dropping Prowl's name for the twins to back off.

“I just don't understand.” Cosmos sighed into his cube.

Blaster's mouth pulled into a tight line. He didn't like seeing mechs picked on generally and seeing his friend and fellow communications mech receiving the brunt of it drove him up the wall. “They're afts.” He heaved his own sigh. “I danno, my mech. And it all just started so recently. I Just don't get why the change. It's not like they don't know you.” Blaster placed his chin in a hand, elbow on the rec room table as his free hand swirled his own cube idly.

“I just got back and it started. And Sunstreaker's the one who started it, like, Sides seems to just be joining in and it makes no sense. I work hard. It's not like I don't deserve a little respect.” The small ship took a sip. He'd really hoped his reprieve from space might have been something relaxing, a break to enjoy with others. “Ok, so I'm not exactly attractive. I get it, I've seen my own reflection in the solar panels. I just... I mean, I have value still. Don't have to be pretty in orbit.”

“Psh, you're fine. It's them that's being afts and don’t forget it. 'Sides, they'll consider backing down since I said I'd get the higher ups involved.”

“Didn't exactly help with the pranks.”

Cosmos knew Blaster meant the best but deep down it was still niggling at him. He'd never seen or even heard of either of the twins being so outright malicious, snide, maybe. Sarcastic, defiantly. But this was different. And it was eating at him despite knowing it was just them and he shouldn't let if effect him so much.

It was a week after that that Cosmos found himself repairing a comm relay under a console on the far end of the ship. Technically this was more Huffer's job, but he'd been getting a little antsy being grounded for so long and had volunteered directly to the engineer just for a chance to feel useful. The grounding was based on an incoming solar flare that Ratchet had been adamant on having both Skyfire and himself on solid ground for. While they generally weren't considered to be harmful to Cybertronians this was still a new planet to them and they higher ups decided it was rather safe than sorry, especially when it came to their communications.

He huffed as he tightened a bolt in the console he was snugged under. It was a bad mix. Cosmos usually didn't doubt himself this much, but the ugly mix of casual harassment and being on the ground and out of his element had soiled his mood all week. Even trips to the common room had a foreboding feeling of anxiety at possibly running into the twins.

The soft kick of a foot against his pede made Cosmos jump and sputter. He'd knocked his head on the console as he slid out to see who it was now. His face fell as he looked up at the golden frontliner towering over him, hands on hips and smug look across his face.

“Hey space cowboy, really aren't great on the whole coordination thing are you?” Mirth rang in Sunstreaker's voice. “No wonder they keep your aft in space, less likely to wreck up the place.”

Cosmos just gazed up. “Really?”

“Really what?” Another kick to the pede.

Oh no, that was fragging it. Cosmos huffed, brows drawing together sharply as he stared up at the stupid mech towering over him. His digits tightened around the wrench he'd been using and was vaguely aware he'd began shaking. “I can't fragging believe you!” His voice had raised an octave and that only seemed to made the cruel smile on Sunstreaker's face grow. “I've never done slag to you!” The words were becoming static chocked and he began blinking back tears.

“Gonna cry little mech?” Sunstreaker chided. “Pathetic.”

Cosmos began to shake with the effort to hold what little grasp he had on his emotions, small vocal pops and hicks poured out anyway and he curled in his legs and arms in a desperate attempt to save face or at least the last shreds of his dignity. When large hands found their way around him he froze for a moment before the shaking returned.

He was vaguely aware of being lifted and placed back down and pulled his hands away from his leaking optics to peak around. The small UFO had not expected Sunstreaker to be so very close to his face, to be sitting on the console he'd just been working on. The frontliner was leaning over him, hips swayed slightly as he found a comfortable place to stand. The roughened hands slide from around Cosmos' thick middle to find either side of his helm.

“What are you-” The query cut off at the half lidded optics so very close to his own, and the slow ex-vent from parted lips whispering over his mask. Cosmos thought the worst, he was going to get beat within an inch of his life by the Autobot's most antisocial member and no one would bat an eye cause he was worthless. The shaking became more violent at the thought and his vision blurred as new tears formed.

A thumb traced lightly over the mask, through the stream of fluid and up to his optic. The touch barely registering until the digit was brushing away the fluid in delicate movements. Sunstreaker shifted again, optics dim, glossa peeking between his lips as he moved closer. Cosmos slammed his optics closed and waited for the first blow. But it never came, instead there was the whisper of air over the parts of his face plates the mask didn't cover up to and a soft wet feeling under one optic.

The space ship went from shaking to dead still when he registered exactly what was on his face. Sunstreaker was licking away the tears he'd caused and none of this made any sense in the least. His hands snapped onto Sunstreaker's wrists and gave a pull that got him no where as far as freeing his helm was concerned. Cosmos pulled again harder. “Sunstreaker.”

The frontliner backed off immediately. Standing back to full height, hand wiping his mouth as he gazed at the ground, was that a red hue to his face plates? Cosmos blinked, brows tightening as he took in Sunstreaker as he was.

It only lasted a moment before the frontliner turned and left without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking. Sorry this showed up 300 million years late.

None of what had happened made any more sense half an Earth week later. Cosmos sat in the rec room, full cube of energon forgotten in front of him as he hid his face in his folded arms.

“Hey stranger, mind if I pull up a chair?”

Cosmos glanced up, blinking at the brightness of the room around him before spotting Blaster. “Yeah, sure.” 

Blaster gave him a pat and settled down next to him at the otherwise empty table. “You ok? Haven't seen you all week.”

Cosmos let out a sign. “Yeah I guess. Just confused.”

Blaster placed his cube on the table and settled in for what he assumed would be one hell of a talk. “Those afts still at you're bumper? I can seriously get Prowl involved, he'd eat it up, and no one would even have to know you were involved in the report.”

“Nah, I just. Sunstreaker found me working on that comm relay in section 4 and well. I don't even know what yo call it. Like- He was making fun of me and then, well he was touching me.”

Blaster sat upright at that. “He hurt you?”

Cosmos shrugged as his friend took a drought of fuel. “No I guess. He wasn't really touching to hurt, but he did scare me pretty bad. He had his hands on me until I pulled on them then he kind of ran away. And- aww geeze I don't even know what to call what he did with his mouth.”

Blaster had heard of people spitting out their fuel fuel before but never in his billions of years of function had a mech managed such a feat on him. Cosmos jumped as Blaster shot his drink across the table and started to cough.

“He what now?”

The mostly empty room was now entirely focused on the one table. The slow game off black jack between Wheeljack and Smokescreen had come to a halt as both lost any kind of poker face they'd been practising. The pile of minibots in the old beat up over stuffed monster of a sofa by the TV had gone dead silent, and bless them, they'd gone as far as to mute the newest episode of As the Kitchen Sinks.

Cosmos bristled and hastily whispered, “Not like that! At least, I don't think it was like that! I mean. It's confusing ok?”

“What did he do and do I need to have a chat with Jazz?” Now there was a real threat, the twins might be scared of Prowl, but in the end they knew he'd never step out of line with the Prime for a real punishment. Jazz however could snake into their room at night and breath the fear of death into them better than most Decepticons could.

“No, no, no!” Cosmos waved his chubby little hands placatingly. Dropping to a whisper again he continued, “He was making fun of me again and then, well I kind of lost it a little and started to cry. And I danno, but he looked like he was gonna hit me but he just kinda grabbed me and- and he licked the tears.”

“Hey mechs, hows it going?” Smokescreen slid in like silk to an open chair, hand offering Blaster a rag from out of his subspace. “Thought you might need this.” He quipped giving the spilled energon a nod.

“Having a private talk here.” Blaster groused as he accepted the cloth and started mopping up his mess.

“No, it's... I guess it's ok. I can't figure this out. Need more input on it.” Cosmos spoke.

Smokescreen leaned in, elbows propping up his chin, “So?”

“I have no idea what in Primus name Sunstreaker even wants!”

Smokescreen quirked his head to Blaster, “And what do you think?”

“I think I'm going to the higher ups. I don't care what Sunstreaker thinks he's doing, he's being an aft and it's not right.”

Smokescreen laughed and gave the table a slap causing the other two to jump. “I know you comm mechs weren't exactly social savvy but damn! Unbelievable.”

“This isn't funny.” Blaster was on his feet, chair screeching back from the table as he leaned over Smokescreen, brows knit. A mech generally didn't realize just how big the cassette deck was until they were under Blaster's less than pleased attention.

“What do you mean?” Cosmos' soft question had Blaster relax fractionally. 

Smokescreen glanced over to the UFO, “I mean he like you. Just think about it, yeah? Sunstreaker spent most of his creation in the gladiator pits. He doesn't know scrap about acting normal to mechs, let alone ones he's grinding gears for.”

Blaster sank into his chair, mouth hidden behind a hand that had found it's way to his face at the revelation.

Cosmos gawked for a moment before his engine turned over and he remembered that venting was something that one generally had to do. “No, no, no, you must have that wrong. He was acting mean. Really mean. Calling me names and stuff.”

“Exactly.” Smokescreen said, matter of factly. “The only mechs he's probably been with, like that, were probably other gladiators. That's practically an invitation to hot facing by their standards, or at least from what I've heard.” A deck of cards had appeared and the mech was shuffling them.

Blaster considered what was being said. He'd seen gladiator fights when they were in vogue and to say they'd been charged was an understatement. It made sense, getting all riled up fighting and then tackling the nearest willing mech out of the ring to burn off what ever got built up in the ring.

“No but, Primus sake, it's fragging Sunstreaker!” Cosmos practically shouted, personal conversation completely forgotten.  
“Lucky.” All three heads spun at the sound of the new voice. And then angle downwards at the appropriate level.

“You are absolutely full of it Cliffjumper.” Blaster stated. “None of what he's done is even close to showing a sliver of respect for my space bro.”

“So?” Cliffjumper shrugged, “Have you even seen Sunstreaker? I'd be vein as all get out too if I looked like that.” His face crinkled as he shot a look at Cosmos. “Why don't you go get some of it? Really? Half the 'Cons would defect for a roll around with the mech.”

Cosmos flustered, hiding his face in his chubby palms. “Never really gave it much thought.” He admitted. “Not like I thought this was even a thing that could happen.” To be honest he still didn't, this was far to weird, even by Ark standards. “This has to be a joke.”

“Not like old Sunny's got a sense of humor is it?” Cliffjumper chuckled to himself as he scramble up into one of the large chairs. “Deal me in Smokes.”

“Don't call me that.”

“Whatever Smokes.” The red minibot fanned out his cards, rearranging them to his taste. “Just fragging go for it.” A sinister grin spread across his face as he leaned a little closer to Cosmos to whisper at him lewdly, “He's probably in the washracks right now. All wet and alone, waiting for you to show up and suck his-”

He was pulled away rather forcefully by Blaster at that point, but the seed had been planted in Cosmos' mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos starts a mission!

Cosmos set his jaw as best he could behind his mask. He steeled himself, he could do this, he was sure of it; yet his hand still shook as he reached out and depressed the buzzer outside of the shared quarters of Sunstreaker and his brother.

The ding could be heard through the galvanized steel door. His hands closed into fists by his sides and he rocked on the balls of his pedes. The door slide open.

Cosmos exhaled, Sideswipe crossed his arms and cocked his head. “Oh, hey.”

“Umm...” He'd honestly been expecting Sunstreaker. Especially after the licking thing. His vents coughed. “I was- is Sunstreaker in?” Oh great, yeah just trip over your own words, that was totally awesome.

“Nah, he's out. You can wait if you want, said he was just going up to the rec to get some cubes.” The frontliner turned and walked back into the room rather suddenly, leaving the shuttle to wonder if he should follow.

Cosmos cautiously peeked inside, he said to wait right? So maybe he should just go in and wait. He gulped, stepping into the foreign room gingerly. He might have found it easier to fly in Decepticon air space than this.

Cautiously he stepped in, the place was neater than he realized he thought it would be, not that he'd had any serious expectations. It was only slightly bigger than most of the quarters on the Ark, although it lacked a console in favor of a small sitting area with a low table. It was odd seeing a table made of Earth materials, but it actually lent an air of home to the otherwise standard issue room.

Sideswipe was in one of the chairs, one leg crossed over the other, foot tapping to an unheard beat, more than likely an internal broadcast of Blaster's comm network. “Grab a seat, he shouldn't be too long. I pinged him and everything.”

“Oh, OK.” The UFO slid behind the table, careful not to bump it lest it got damaged, and settled into the other seat. His hands rested on his lap.

The red mech noticed him, “It's a nice piece huh? To think Sunny's so good at making stuff like it. He's good with his hands.”

Cosmos' armour snapped tight at the comment, Cliffjumper's words making him take that last bit out of context. He was more than a touch glad his mask covered his face so fully, but even so Sideswipe gave a laugh and waved his hand. “Man, sorry, but wow. That's all it takes isn't it?”

The shuttle huffed, “All what takes?”

“Hey, listen I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I guess you clued into what Sunshine's been up to. The teasing, he likes reactions, strong ones and jeeze here you are jumping out of your plating at such a little thing as some words.” Sideswipe didn't seem like he meant to be teasing but Cosmos felt his plates crawl anyway.

“Yeah, well, not like I have to practice schooling my reactions in space or anything.” His brow had furrowed but released as he fully took in what Sideswipe was saying. “So he does- I mean he is trying to- you know what I mean?”

Sideswipe gave another bark of a laugh. “Oh mech, you just don't even know.”

“But, I just. Why?” The mini gave him a look, and earnest look. “If he does then why does he try to upset me?”

“It's not like that!” Sideswipe actually looked a little taken aback. “I forget I'm the only one who's connected to the guy's spark sometimes, but yeah, it's not that he likes trying to piss you off or anything, just the end result. He's got a thing for strong emotions yeah? Tears especially, like that's his energon toast, could have it any day of the week.”

Cosmos sputtered causing the other mech to laugh again. “Just like that! He's a nut for it, doesn't even know why, and I should know.” He emphasized the last part with a tap to his chest, just over his spark.

“I get he comes off as Mr. Cold And Broody, but he's got feelings like everyone else and if the feedback I get off him is any indication then you do slag to them.”

The UFO had no idea what to say at that, he sat awkwardly straight, hands in fists on his knees. “I, umm, didn't know...”

“Course not, he just finally got the bearing to do something, and even then he asked me to tag along for support. Sorry about that, by the way, not my style normally, but I don't think Sunny thinks you'd actually show up or anything and well, he wanted a little fantasy fuel.” There was a crude little movement that went along with the words as way of demonstration.

The little green mech almost crashed right there. He rebooted his audials and replayed the latest data. “I'm not-! I don't-! We didn't even-!” He was hiding in his hands again, knees pulled up as close as they could.

“I get it, not used to being on someone spank bank, well you are and you're a favorite. I can tell when he's thinking about you from a mile away, literally, like, I was on patrol that one time.”

If it was possible to die from mortification Cosmos was pulling his last breathes. He manages to school his eyes at least when he peeked out. “I don't want to be someones kink.”

The frontliner laughed again and Primus was that getting annoying. “If it was just his kink do you really think he'd have asked me for help? Admit that he couldn't do it alone? Really?”

Cosmos swallowed hard, “It's more than that?” Sunstreaker, the mech some thought was god's gift to their fantasies, wasn't just lusting after his kink, or him by extension, but actually having feelings.

And that is when Cosmos did crash.

Booting came slowly, one system at a time. The little green mech gave a wiggle, his berth was weird feeling. Then sounds started to filter in, humming to be specific, someone was humming. His optics blinked on and he spied Sideswipe dancing around to the music he was still listening too, cube of energon sloshing about in his hand.

“Oh hey!” Sides grinned down at him, “welcome back to the world of the living!”

Cosmos glanced at the cube then back up at Sideswipe, “I thought you said Sunstreaker was out getting more cubes.”

“Yeah, well he was, but he came back and saw you all passed out in his favorite chair and well. Sometimes I wonder how the guy can run head first into fights if he turns tail like that seeing you. Oh, sec, my jam's coming on.”

Cosmos huffed, pulled himself up and went to the door as the rather spectacularly annoying mech kept dancing around. He wasn't out for long, he could track down Sunstreaker still, there might be a chance.

“Yeah, umm, bye.” He slipped out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought things would get hot this chapter, but instead you get feelings.

The day had been mostly fruitless. Cosmos had covered the Ark from end to end, no easy feat for someone who couldn't exactly use their altmode to mobilize without blowing the paint off the walls. And that's how he'd found himself slumped over one of the Rec's consoles, pulling up the camera footage from the last cycle.

This just brought up more issues as select footage had been scrambled, something that would have been a threat to security in general if Red Alert hadn't signed off on the data being clean before it had been tampered with. Silently he cursed Red Alert for being so diligent in going over footage as soon as possible, if he'd been later then the tampering wouldn't have slipped by and the whole Ark would be on lock down. Cosmos huffed, he wasn't sure how Sunstreaker had done this, it should be past his skill level as a mech not trained or built to handle communication systems.

He was about to give up entirely when it occurred to him that all he needed to do was follow the trail of scrambled data. If he couldn't see Sunstreaker directly it didn't mean he hadn't been there. The fizzing started at almost a breem before he'd left the frontliner's shared room. It was a fairly simple task to follow the corruption from camera to camera from there based on the time stamps on the footage.

The feed dropped back to normal in an little used storage area and after bringing up the live feed Cosmos spotted it, a golden pair of pedes sticking out from behind a box. Bingo.

He anxiously made his way to the sector, spark flipping about in it's casing. It was only when he was nearing the location of the last camera that he pulled up short. What was he even planning to say? Oh frag, here he was running to an ill monitored area of the ship to find a mech that had some kind feelings for him, even if he still wasn't convinced of what they were, and he had nothing at all to say that didn't also sound ridiculous.

“Hey.” Came Sunstreaker's voice from the other side of the crate he'd selected as his hiding place. “I- you're kind of loud, running around like that I mean.” His voice was soft, nervous even, causing the UFO to draw his brows together.

He walked around the crate slowly, trying to keep a neutral expression as they made eye contact before Sunstreaker looked away, lips grim, fingers fiddling with the elbow joint of his other arm. He pulled his knees up, almost defensively, Cosmos thought.

“Hey.” Well this was special, let's all just stand here and say hey. Awesome, that would make things perfect, problems solved, war over, happily ever after.

Cosmos' vents cleared and in a moment he realized something, he was pissed. Absolutely pissed in a way that he didn't even fully understand. First Sunstreaker had cornered him to tease him, confused him and now here he was hiding like a new forged mech when Cosmos was finally ready to do something about it. “You're a fragging aft, you know that?”

Sunstreaker's gaze snapped back at Cosmos in surprise. He hadn't exactly been expecting that, but to be fair, this was, well it wasn't what he'd thought was going to happen. “I-”

“You're insufferable! That's what you are!” The little green mech's armour had puffed up, like a space faring cat. “I can't believe you've been jerking me around like this! No wait, I absolutely can! No wonder people tried to warn me.” The last bit was to himself. He was shaking, tears welling up in his optics. His vents hitched and he snapped his mask open to wipe away the fluid as it started to run down his pudgy yellow cheeks with the back of one hand. “Fucking aft.”

Cosmos hissed in surprise as Sunstreaker's arms wrapped around him to pull him close. The frontliner had at some point shuffled forward on his knees from his hiding place. A head fin was brushing against Cosmos' cheek. There was a choked sound from the gold mech and a barely audible. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”

The UFO pulled back in surprise, eyes meeting with Sunstreaker's. “I'm so fragging sorry. I'm- I don't- I-” He vented and tried to get his thoughts in order. “I never thought you'd show up, in our room, and I'm an idiot.” There was a tight whimper that seemed completely at odds with everything Cosmos knew about Sunstreaker.

“I'm stupid and selfish and Sideswipe told you fragging everything about why and-”

Cosmos hushed him softly, his own small hands slowly wrapping around the mech knelt in front of him.

Sunstreaker was muttering on, “Just let me make it up to you, I can do this better, I can be whatever you need me to be, just please.”

Cosmos knit his brow, “Ok. Just, you don't need to be anything but you. That's what was wrong. You just, you hurt me instead of being honest. Instead of being who you are. You get that right? I'm not mad cause it's you, I'm mad cause it isn't.” He knew it sounded stupid, but the mind game garbage had to end if he was ever going to hope for anything from this. The prospect of having that hope buzzed through his lines. That would be nice, at least if Sunstreaker could be honest. The shuttle realized all at once that he'd showed up here because he did want this.

He pulled back, meeting the grief filled optics in front of him. “Ok.”

Sunstreaker's mouth opened then closed then opened again, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

The golden mech let out a choked little breath and leaned his forehead in against Cosmos'. “Can I, I mean, would you be ok if-”

Cosmos closed the distance between their lips in answer, placing the lightest of kisses on a bottom lip, then a top before they melted into one another. Noses bumped awkwardly as they both tried to find a rhythm and depth to their contact that suited them both.

This was happening, it was really happening. Cosmos was lost in thought even as the touches of ginger fingers over his sides and back tried to distract him, finding the gaps in his armour and rubbing over cables and wires. The UFO gasped into Sunstreaker's mouth at the teasing sensation. “W-wait. Just.”

That hands stopped cold, Sunstreaker not wanting to upset Cosmos, wanting to make it up to him so much it hurt. He'd do whatever he was asked. Anything, anything.

The words that followed made Sunstreaker actually quiver. “My room. Please.” Sunstreaker was all to happy to comply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna go sit in my shame corner now.

If you were to ask the population of the Ark what the strangest or most surprising thing that could happen in their halls was you might hear a number of things. More grounded mechs would say a Decepticon invasion, some of the younger might postulate the president taking enough of an interest to show up and mechs close to Wheeljack simply assumed explosions. And that is why when Sunstreaker came trudging through the halls in a hurry, a small space ship slung over his shoulder like a barrel, people stopped, and in Mirage's case stalled so hard he fainted.

Cosmos, for one, hadn't exactly expected the frontliner to scoop him up in such a manner before taking off to the main barracks. He was once again hiding behind his hands, and to him with good cause. The little UFO had always felt slightly exposed with it open.

“Number.”

“Huh?”

“Code for the door.” Sunstreaker was practically vibrating. It was charming in it's way, Cosmos thought at least.

“5-09-34.”

The panel beeped and the panel slid away from the threshold.

The room was small, even by Ark standards. The walls were inset with shelves of data pads and random relics from trips to other plants. The berth was small as well and low to the ground, perfect for a mech like Cosmos, and on the ceiling there was a smattering of glow in the dark star stickers.

Sunstreaker looked from the star stickers to Cosmos, who he'd managed to deposit on the edge of the berth before he fell to his knees, large hands pulling himself between Cosmos' thighs. “Stars?”

Cosmos puffed some warmed air from his front vents indignantly, “I get lonely ok? Away from space, that is.”

Sunstreaker smiled at the reply and leaned in a little closer. “Not gonna be lonely anymore.”

“I like when you smile.” The little ship said. “You don't do it enough really.”

The golden mech kissed his nose. “You don't take off your mask enough.”

Cosmos chuffed, optics darting away. He wasn't used to compliments like that, never having considered himself anything most mechs might consider conventionally attractive.

Squared fingers brushed over his cheeks, petted over the little dents he'd acquired after millenia of space drifting. The ship flushed, he could have buffed those out, probably should have.

“These are cute. Like the human things. What do they call them?”

“Freckles?”

“Yeah. Little space freckles. You should show them off.”

The shuttle's hands flew up to try and hid his face. This was too much. It was- this didn't- not with anyone like Sunstreaker of all people.

The frontliner's fans clicked on at the reaction he got and it had Cosmos peek out between thick little fingers. That was all? Just some flushing and emotions was all he needed to get a little revved?

Not that Cosmos was complaining, especially after Sunstreaker kissed the hands he was hiding behind before taking one and pulling it to his face. Soft lips met the plating of his hands and Cosmos started to melt, vents giving a little hitch when Sunstreaker's tongue snaked out to tease at the on board blasters in his wrist. Sunstreaker's gaze flicked back and forth between the hand he was lavishing attention on and Cosmos' face.

It was odd and not at all unpleasant to have a lover pay such attention to him. It was almost worshipful in it's way and, he realized as he felt his interface priming, far far to easy to get worked up on.

Sunstreaker dropped his hand and leaned to kiss him feverishly and Cosmos welcomed it. Nipping lightly at the larger mech's lower lip rewarded him with a shaky moan.

Large hands moved over the UFO's frame, fingers slipping into seams where his armour had puffed open to dispel heat. Fingers petting over sensitive wires, pulling little gasps as they went. They eventually found their way to the little mech's pelvis, rubbing tender circles over the heated plating.

“W-wait.”

The hand froze, Sunstreaker looked at him with concern. “I wasn't too rough was I?”

“No, oh Primus no. It's just-” He gave a little sigh. “Space mechs are a little different. Down there I mean. I just don't know if you've ever, and I danno, don't want to scare you.”

Sunstreaker smiled again. “That all?” He leaned in and kissed one of Cosmos' heated cheeks. “I'm sure it's fine, I don't scare.”

“Unless someone shows up in your room without warning.” The little ship quipped.

The affronted look Sunstreaker gave him made him laugh, the less than social mech relaxing, engine purring at the little outburst.

Cosmos let the paneling slide away, it tucked up with most of the exterior pelvic armour, leaving the joints of his hips exposed. He was rolling them into the touch without knowing it, ending up laid out on his back.

Sunstreaker purred, taking in the prim little valve, tongue sliding over his lips as he ran a thick finger between the puffed lips. His thumb trailed over one of the 6 interesting little ports that lined the exterior.

“Whoa!” He jerked his hand away.

Cosmos grimaced, that could have gone better.

“What was that?” The frontliner asked, amazement painted on his face as he glanced up at Cosmos.

“Tendrils. There's nothing to brace against in open space. Interfacing doesn't work the same up there.”

“They pull you together?”

“I guess.” He hadn't really ever used them in space. Often they had served more to confuse the few berthmates he'd managed, that is if they weren't out right terrified.

The finger returned to teasing him, tendrils slowly spiralling out to great the digit. Wrapping around it with soft little pulses in time with Cosmos' spark.

Sunstreaker was shaking a little, “Primus that's hot.” he whispered.

“Wha- really?” Cosmos had heaved himself up on his elbows to peer over his stomach.

The only reply he got was Sunstreaker petting at him further, rapt by the movements of the tendrils. Fingers sliding through his rapidly lubricating valve, tracing around outer nodes. Cosmos collapsed back, swallowing a moan. “G-good.”

A tongue lapped at the tip of his emerging spike, all the movments so slow and delicate, Cosmos whimpered, hips bucking up only to slide his spike hotly over Sunstreaker's cheek. The fingers left from teasing his valve to wrap around his hips, sinking into the tender wiring of the joints.

Sunstreaker pulled him up as his mouth closed around the chubby spike, sliding back and off with a slick pop as the suction broke before repeating the action while teasing at the underside of it with his tongue.

Cosmos was whimpering, being lifted like this, shoulders left on the berth as the strong mech held him and teased him. “Please, please, please-” He didn't even know what he was asking for really, the words just spilled out with throaty little gasps.

Sunstreaker pulled off his spike, leaving it throbbing in the cooler air of the room before he leaned in further to bury his face in the dripping valve.

Cosmos tried to thrust into that new sensation, one he'd never experienced before, but held as he was all he did was arch awkwardly with his shoulders. The callipers of his valve trying to grab at the lightly intruding tongue only for Sunstreaker to slide it skillfully and teasingly away. He began to shake slightly, the coil of arousal in the pit of his stomach tightening in a way that he hadn't felt before.

When Sunstreaker gave a node a harsh suck before delving deeply into him Cosmos lost his battle and overload hit him hard. His head snapped back to smack against his berth, thighs shivering and closing around Sunstreaker's helm in some instinctive bid to keep that tongue buried where it was. He was only vaguely aware that his optics had welled up with tears at the intense sensation.

He puffed for a few moments, legs falling lax as Sunstreaker lowered him gently to the berth. When Sunstreaker appeared in his line of sight he was a mess of fluids, Cosmos' spike having discharged just above one of his optics while his mouth was a mess of lubricant.

“Oh jeeze. I didn't- I mean I know you like to stay polished-”

Sunstreaker had pulled him into a rough kiss, he tasted his fluids on the golden mech's lips. He whimpered at the kiss, it was all too short but Sunstreaker was licking away his tears, drinking in the emotions Cosmos had to give him, that he caused in the little mech.

He pulled back, “I need to, Cosmos- c-can I?”

It was only then that Cosmos noticed Sunstreaker's hand had been working his own spike. The shuttle nodded, little hands pulling him close again as he whispered to the larger mech. “Just fill me.”

That was all Sunstreaker needed before he leaned forward, tip of his spike kissing the entrance of Cosmos' valve. He did his best not to try and sink in fully all in one go. Panting hard as he gave little prods until the head had popped into the tight channel. Sunstreaker hissed, teeth sinking into his lip. He glanced at the mech under him with hooded eyes. “You have no idea how long-” A roll of his hips left them both gasping. “How long I've wanted-” He didn't have to finish the statement, Cosmos knew. His hands petting at gaps in Sunstreaker's armour clumsily.

Sunstreaker pulled back before plunging in again causing Cosmos to pull his legs farther apart. He showed a ridiculous amount of restraint as he leaned back to get a good view of Cosmos as he moved. He glanced down and groaned at the sight of the valve stretched around him, tendrils wrapped greedily around the portion of his spike that wasn't buried. “H-half there.”

Cosmos would have said something about how there was no way that was half when he was already so full feeling but the slide of the spike inside of him knocked the thought out of his processor as Sunstreaker pulled out to the tip again before losing his resolve and burying the thick member fully.

Cosmos yelped, the spike knocking against the farthest reaches of his valve in a way that was more intense than even the earlier feelings had been. He slapped his fist against the berth a few times and Sunstreaker stilled, quaking as he was.

“I didn't hurt?” The words were a sob and Cosmos shook his head.

“N-no. So much.” The tears had returned to his optics and he heard Sunstreaker curse above him. This couldn't be easy on him, not that this intensity was easy on Cosmos. “Slow.”

Sunstreaker complied, sliding slowly and in short strokes until Cosmos began to quake under him. He was begging again, Cosmos realized.

The pace picked up, short thrusts replaced with long deep ones that pulled sounds from the little ship every time that spike hit home. Sunstreaker even pulled out fully a few times, just so he could watch the hungry valve swallow his spike fully again. He was cursing as he sank home, moving fast now, chasing bliss with the mech he'd fantasized about for ages.

Cosmos wasn't sure where one overload had ended and the next begun at this point, the movements drove one into another in a dizzying fashion. His valve spasming around the intrusion as it it ripped pleasure from him.

Sunstreaker stiffened, thrusts jerking as he let out a hiss between grit teeth. Fluid shooting into that perfect hole he'd found to bury his spike in. He hissed again as he pulled out, spike followed by the fluid. It dripped to the floor with a wet smack.

The golden mech leaned in, wrecked for the moment he leaned his helm onto Cosmos' stomach and panted.

They recovered quietly for a few moments, hazy in the afterglow and shocks that hard overloads provided. Cosmos petted Sunstreaker's helm fins and the mech finally stirred, pulling himself up to lie beside Cosmos on the tiny berth.

Their hands intertwined in a soft gesture from Sunstreaker before they both decided recharge was in order after such an ordeal.


End file.
